


Sweet Relief

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Al Bhed, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rikku-isms, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Lulu is expecting a little bundle of joy on the way, but there's just one problem: Wakka's a bit of a sexual lion and Lulu's libido is non-existent during her pregnancy. Never one to let her husband suffer (and hopefully preventing herself from murdering him), they decide to call on an old friend to help ease the pressure. Rikku/Wakka with some Lulu watching. Warning: Rikku-isms and spontaneous Al-Bhed language laced in.





	1. Super Awkward, Super Sexy

“Um, what?” Rikku’s expression was stuck somewhere between outright shock and complete embarrassment, her green eyes wide as saucers as she stared at Lulu and Wakka, who…to his credit seemed a little shyer about the entire thing. She almost thought she had heard something else: The wind, or…or maybe just some fiend off in the distance or _something_ that had more sense than this.  
  
“I want you to have sex with Wakka,” Lulu repeated, and Wakka grunted lightly with embarrassment as Lulu leaned back. For once, seeing Lulu out of her dress was a little bit of a shock but it was clear that she was coming along nicely, her stomach had swollen considerably and her already sizable breasts were probably the size of Rikku’s head by now. She seemed to be wearing a more typical besaid attire, which exposed her shapely figure. She mildly wondered what she’d look like without that dress and not pregnant…but that was a far from secondary concern.  
  
“Um,” Rikku stammered, her face heating up. “I uh…I’d like a little context here, please! This is kind of sudden!” she protested, clasping her hands together.  “Why me? Why not…I mean, I guess Yunie isn’t really a choice you’d make, but-“  
  
“It’s pretty simple,” Lulu said. “Wakka is…well, he’s very enthusiastic.” She purred. “But I’ve not had any interest since the baby is coming along, the doctor tells me that is normal.” She said, hand over her stomach.  “We’d like you to keep it a secret from Yuna and the others, if possible.”  
  
“That doesn’t answer my first question!” Rikku protested, feeling her nerves making her jittery as she stared at Wakka. He wasn’t ugly, or anything…he was kind of endearing and really sweet. He was like a father figure, or…or something. Not exactly her first choice in wanting to sleep with someone, but Blitzball bodies _were_ pretty attractive.  
  
“It’s complicated, ya?” Wakka grunted. “I just…y’know, I felt like we could trust you-“  Wakka started before Lulu cut in with a faint chuckle.  
  
“And he’s found Al Bhed women to be attractive,” she said plainly, and that make Rikku cock her head to the side in amazed wonder. Well, she certainly had been approached before because of her eyes, but Wakka, of all people? Having an Al-Bhed fetish? She didn’t know if that made things more complicated, or less.  
  
“S…So,” Rikku mumbled, hands over her bare stomach. She was never too shy about showing herself off, maybe it was just an Al-Bhed thing. But now she felt a little self-conscious, to Wakka’s credit she never really felt like the older man was ogling her. But here she was in a bikini-top and a mini-skirt, showing off every corner of her toned, lithe body and he _liked that._ It took a moment to wrap her head around.  
  
She closed her eyes with a frustrated little grumble, before opening one eye back up. She couldn’t believe it, but she was considering it. She wasn’t exactly a virgin, not that Brother or her worthless father knew anything about that. But it wasn’t like they were asking her to…do some sick, twisted thing. It was helping friends, right? Right. Right.  
  
“Um,” Rikku finally said with a long sigh. “I…guess we can? I mean, how often and…you know…”

“Unless you’re busy, as often as Wakka can get,” Lulu murmured, head tilting a fraction. As much as she wanted to say it, his sex drive was insufferable when she was trying to relax. Wakka was already trying to keep himself patient, but the man was insatiable like this and drastic times called for drastic measures. Maybe she was assuming too much with Rikku, but she always struck the older woman as someone who was similarly…wired. “Does that mean you’ll do it, Rikku?”  
  
“Okay, I mean…I guess it’s no big deal if you’re okay with it?” Rikku said to both Lulu and Wakka, who was currently scratching his head in displeasure. But really, what was the other alternative? It wasn’t like he was expecting it to happen after they had defeated Sin and settled down. But it was Lu, she was beautiful! What kind of guy wouldn’t want to savor every moment of that, ya?  
  
“I ain’t okay with it,” Wakka protested, his eyes roaming along Rikku a moment. The younger girl felt her stomach flutter for the first time ever. Wakka didn’t do that kind of thing, and yet the adorable little bumpkin dragging his brown eyes across her body was one of consideration. His gaze slammed right between her legs and she had to let out a slight little exhale to calm her nerves. This was really happening, wasn’t it?  
  
“Yes you are,” Lulu replied flatly. “You’re the one who suggested her in the first place, Wakka.” However true that was, Wakka didn’t seem that eager to take advantage of it. Which made Rikku feel even more awkward to have to be the third wheel of this odd marriage spat. “I understand why you’re uncomfortable, but if I have to deal with you trying to coax me into sex one more time, I’m going to set you on fire.” She muttered dryly. “If Rikku is interested, for my sanity… _please_ take advantage of it.”  
  
“I mean, I’m not against it,” Rikku said flatly. “But come on, Wakka…you need to work with me here to like…you know, make me feel like you want to relax? You really are a little grumpy looking.”  
  
Wakka grumbled in irritation, but finally sighed. “Can’t believe I’m doin’ this…” Wakka mumbled, shifting out of his top.  
  
“That makes two of us, big guy,” Rikku mumbled, letting her eyes trail around the chiseled chest. Maybe he was getting a little bit of a gut, but it was quite clear that he wasn’t being lazy. “But I mean, hey…it won’t be so bad,” she said shyly, moving closer. “You um, look really good you know?”  
  
Wakka glanced at her again as she moved closer, noticing her figure through her flamboyant clothing. Well, it wasn’t like it was hard to do…but it was still nice to look at. The fact that Lu was watching made it better, in a way.  
  
“How uh…how you wanna do this?” He asked somewhat awkwardly, it was relaxing that she seemed a bit out of place like he did. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that his cock was pressed so hard against his pants that he wanted to rip them off, to rip her clothes off and-  
  
“Well,” she said sheepishly, her eyes alight with arousal. “Um, I like it in a lot of ways but…you look like you need to get off really bad,” she pointed out dryly, poking the thick bulge in his pants.  No wonder Lulu seemed so content and relaxed anymore, the bumpkin had a treetrunk down there, didn’t he? She wasn’t picky on size, but…wow. Wakka grunted lightly at her touch, before watching her slowly unbutton his pants, her lip stuck between her teeth. Seeing her expression when his cock was finally freed from his boxers was…empowering. She felt her tongue dart across her lips as she tugged off her fingerless gloves, the shyness going away to be replaced with abstract wonder as her fingers curled around the shaft, stroking down nice and firm.  
  
“Wowie, Wakka,” Rikku grinned. “I’d have jumped you in a heartbeat if I knew this was hiding in those baggy pants…” she said, while Wakka shivered in delight, head lolling back.  It had been a very, very long time since Lulu had done much for him, this felt like a drink to his parched libido.  He couldn’t believe in a thousand years that his wife would be so accepting, but he didn’t believe a few years ago that Yevon was a lie, so what did he know?  
  
“Shut up,” Wakka groaned. His retort lacked any sort of steam whatsoever as Rikku moved her hands up and down his thick shaft, watching his expressions with an impish little grin.  He had to be…what, seven inches? But he was _thick._ She found the tufts of red hair kind of endearing.  
  
“You like it, then?” Lulu asked casually. “He’s got a nice dick, doesn’t he?” Somehow, hearing Lulu say ‘dick’ was like hearing your big sister say it: awesome and embarrassing all at the same time. But this was also her husband, her naturally husky voice helped the mood.  
  
“Yeah, it uh…it’s really nice,” she complimented, as Wakka was standing there with Rikku’s surprisingly expert hands sliding smoothly up and down his hot shaft. He wanted more, but this felt so…wonderfully different, he didn’t know how to react. “So um, how do…how do you want to do it, Wakka?”  
  
“Rough, ya?” Wakka breathed. “I’m beggin’ you, Rikku…” She felt her face heat up slightly as she shifted on her knees. She was hardly against that, but this thing was a fiend between his legs. Fully-erect, it was a wonderfully terrifying creature.  
  
“Um, lemme just…see first,” Rikku breathed, shifting up to drag her tongue over the fat tip and sink her lips down. Wakka’s groan was so loud she felt like someone would walk in, but Lulu’s dark eyes on them seemed to silently encourage her to sink her lips down further with a heavy breath, her tongue dragging across the underside of his thick cock. It wasn’t as huge as she originally thought, but it was taking some effort to get halfway down the shaft before she pulled back with a heavy breath, her eyes half lidded as she licked her lips faintly. She could feel the burn between her legs, and the buzz in her head.  
  
This was really happening, and she was getting increasingly okay with it as Wakka flexed his hands impatiently, his knuckles cracking as Lulu watched them like a silent guardian for the younger woman.  His cock was half glistening with spit, she was staring at him like she was barely able to breathe. But she swallowed, and grinned.  
  
“Okay,” she said, licking her lips to adjust to his taste. She could take it, or rather…she wanted to see if she couldn’t take it as she opened her mouth, tongue extended with playful little wiggle of her tongue. Wakka glanced to Lulu, who nodded in agreement. Rikku wasn’t sure she expected the grip on her ponytail to be so strong, but her made her eyes flutter in hunger as Wakka’s hips slammed into her face, and she gurgled in surprise as all seven inches went down her throat, her hands gripping the hem of her miniskirt as Wakka let out a pleased growl of satisfaction, his hand kept her head still as his cock relentlessly bucked into her throat, all Rikku could do was gurgle hungrily, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Wakka’s thick cock rammed into the back of her throat, every time her nose slammed against his groin, she felt her pussy throb hungrily for more, her legs spreading subconsciously as she leaned into his greedy dick, drool running down her chin and dribbling onto her tits. This was incredible, she had no idea that Wakka would ever do this to her, she could barely breathe as Wakka roughly pounded his dick into Rikku’s throat with hungry growls of pleasure.  
  
“Wakka,” Lulu said faintly. “Let Rikku breathe,” she instructed, and Wakka’s hips finally slowed down as he pulled his cock slowly out of her mouth, his dick throbbing red and glistening with spit as Rikku sucked in a breath and coughed, fingers tightening against their rug that she was probably running with the casual drip between her legs. She didn’t need air when Wakka did that so well.  
  
“Sorry,” Wakka grunted heavily. “Sorry, Rikku.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Rikku rasped, licking her lips eagerly as she kicked off her boots.  Wakka watched as nimble little Al-Bhed girl shed her clothes in record time. The bikini top came off like it was nothing, and she hooked her thumbs in her bottoms and mini-skirt both dropping down to her ankles. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but what he saw was far better than his idle thoughts. Every inch of her was toned and flat, and a pleasant flush went across her entire stomach and trailed up to her breasts.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Lulu translated for Wakka’s hungry staring, making him clear his throat in embarrassment. Rikku giggled at that, moving forward with her hands behind her back. Lulu’s smirk was burning against Wakka’s neck, and his cock was twitching faintly as the bewitching little kitten moved forward. Up close, he looked imposing and kind of scary…and that was a little bit of a turn on now.  
  
“So um,” Rikku asked Lulu curiously. “Can I like…kiss him, and stuff?”  
  
“Yes,” Lulu chuckled faintly. “Wakka’s been feeling a little…unattended to, lately,” To say the least, his puppy-like adoration was endearing, when she felt like she was in the mood. But lately she just wanted to relax. “Do whatever you’d like with him.” Rikku was a good choice anyway, her own hyperactivity would hopefully tire him out.  
  
“Hey, wait a minute.” Wakka protested faintly, only for it to be drowned out by Rikku throwing her arms around the taller man’s neck and tugging his head down to kiss him greedily. Feeling that nubile body mashed against his was enough to earn a groan against his lips, eyes fluttering closed as his cock mashed against her stomach. This was too much, too quickly…and he wanted to have more of that feeling. Lu was so good to him! Whatever reservations he had were quickly fading when the young Al-Bhed’s tongue was sinking into his mouth.  
  
  


 They were already moving to the bed, mostly guided by their own eagerness as Wakka laid her down and shifted on top of her. Rikku felt the kiss break with a confused little whimper, her body on fire and wanting more of whatever Wakka wanted to give her. Her head was barely functioning, how long had it been? She kind of lost track since the last few years had been a little busy saving the world.  
  
Wakka knew exactly what he was doing, though…and thank Spira for that. His lips trailed down her breasts, which he obviously noted they weren’t as big as Lu’s, he could capture more into his mouth to suck hungrily, letting his tongue rake over the hard nipple. Rikku whimpered greedily, back arching into his mouth while his hand trailed down to rub her pussy, throbbing with need.  


“ _Cu kuut_!” Rikku whined hungrily, toes curling against the sheets, shivering in bliss.  Wakka’s lips trailed down further with a breathless little growl against her tight stomach, when she felt his hot tongue on her clit, she let out a squeal of pleasure. His tongue was so greedy, raking over her lips repeatedly as his arms curled around her spread legs.  The wet slick of his tongue against her pussy filled the air, hidden only by her whimpers of bliss. She couldn’t move, she was locked into his arms and Wakka was a starving boy.  
  
“I forgot to mention how much Wakka enjoys doing that,” Lulu mused, pursing her lips in a faint smile. “How is he?”  Even her libido was flaring up enough to enjoy the scene in front of her. Wakka was an enthusiastic lover, and selfless too.  
  
“Oh, oh crap…” Rikku moaned breathlessly, eyes fluttering in bliss. “Wakkaaa!” she whined. “I don’t want your tongue!” She was prepared to do this the moment his dick had slammed down her throat, and now he was just teasing her!  
  
“What do you want?” Wakka smirked, letting his tongue brush over her clit again to give it a little kiss. “C’mon, Rikku…gotta speak up for me, ya?” Ugh! That friggin _jerk_!  She was doing him a favor and this was the kind of attitude he got? Ooh! She wanted to-  
  
“Your dick, you jerk!” Rikku yelped out. “Gimme your _dick!_ ”  She was so, so glad that Wakka was as impatient as she was, because she couldn’t stand waiting any longer when he slid his arms away from her. Her legs were spread wide open, her hand furiously rubbing her pussy as Wakka’s massive cock moved in and pressed against her entrance. She bit her lip, watching with eager wonder as it started to sink in.  
  
Her world went pleasurerific. The tip was heaven, but feeling those seven inches slowly slide in made her catch her breath in hunger, her eyes rolling back in her head in surprise as she let out a pleased little mewl.

  
“ _Banvald_ …” Rikku cooed happily, toes curled and relaxing again as Wakka’s hands slid along her hips. He shifted a few times, earning a few heavy exhales from Rikku as she squirmed in response. It felt…it felt so _good._  
  
“M’gonna start movin now, ya?” Wakka said, his voice low and hungry. The tone, the depth…all of it made Rikku lightheaded as she swallowed.  She didn’t even think she could have fit him comfortably, but here they were all the same.  
  
“Y…Yeah,” she squeaked out. “Go, go slow at first, please?” she whimpered. Even if he didn’t want to, well…you didn’t exactly not listen to a lady in the middle of sex, to say nothing of how intently Lulu was watching him.  He slid his hand up her chest, squeezing one of her breasts as his hips began the slow pace. She was definitely tight, the feeling was entirely different from Lulu and made him appreciate this all the better. He’d really try his hardest to be on Lu’s good side after this.

“Good?” Wakka breathed, in and out…the pace was torture. Every shift in and back was pleasure lost and gained. Rikku’s face was a steady look of pleasure, red as her scarf that was discarded what felt like hours ago. She nodded vigorously, hand slipping over his with a breathless giggle.  
  
“Don’t worry,” she teased. “I won’t let Lulu fry you to a crisp, big guy. Mmn, you’re really good at this…c’mon, go hard.” She urged. “I wanna squeal!”  
  
“Uh, you sure?” Wakka mumbled slowly, his hips desperate to up the intensity.  “I can go pretty hard, you know.” And he wanted to, he wanted so desperately to feel the pleasure how he liked it. He wanted to hear Rikku do exactly as she wanted.  
  
“C’mon, I can take it!” Rikku panted. “Go as hard as you can!” She was familiar with this slow pleasure, she wanted to have that rush of good vibes trail through her body again.  
  
“Wakka,” Lulu said, that sultry voice making her shiver when she realized that her husband’s cock was buried to the hilt inside her. That…brought some weird feeling of pride and arousal all at once, that they trusted her with something like this. “She said go hard, so go hard.”  
  
“Well, okay…”  Wakka grunted, giving Rikku a smug little grin. She glanced up at him somewhat excitedly as he shifted closer, her heels resting against his shoulders. The excitement in her stomach was palpable as he slid his thick erection out to the tip and drove it back in with all the force of a Blitzball star. The first thrust was a yelp, then another…and another. The pace never slowed down, the strength only picked up. Soon, the hard, rapid smacks of Wakka’s cock burying itself into her greedy pussy was drowned out by Rikku’s wails of pleasure. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe that she was being slammed into the mattress by the dorky blitzball bumpkin, but now she was almost kicking herself for thinking he wasn’t attractive before.

“ _Oac, Oac! Vilg sa! Vilg sa fedr ouin pek telg!_ ” She slurred out, hands gripping his orange hair as he leaned down to mash his lips against hers, his hips an unrelenting animal into her soaked pussy. Her legs were burning, they were so close she felt like she was going to go numb. She didn’t care, she wanted him to do this until she couldn’t feel it anymore. The drive of his hips almost hurt, but the pleasure was far outweighing the pain. He didn’t stop for anything, and she was lost in the sea of arousal. Her tongue desperately sunk into his mouth to suck every inch of lust she could, his hips slowing down only a fraction as warning as he broke away with a hungry groan.  
  
“Rikku!” Wakka panted, his hips shifting back as Rikku reached down to grab his hips with a pleading whimper, her ankles locking around his neck. She couldn’t speak Spiran even if she tried, the pleasure was mind-numbing and she didn’t want it to stop.

  
“ _Hu! Eh sa! Eh sa! Bmayca!”_ She pleaded, hips slamming down on his cock with a needy wail as Wakka grit his teeth in irritation, Lulu tilted her head and watched with amusement as her husband fought desperately for self-control, but his hips kept slamming into Rikku to hear those pleased wails. Whatever she said, she obviously wanted it to keep going, right?  
  
“Dammit,” Wakka muttered, knees pressing against the mattress with a hungry groan of pleasure. Rikku couldn’t do anything with the weight on top of her, and she loved it. The feeling was amazing, the hard cock hungrily diving into her eager pussy was driving her crazy. Her squeaks and whimpers were the only thing she could do as warning as her muscles tightened around his cock. Wakka sucked in a breath, but he couldn’t last.  
  
He came with a long groan, his entire body shuddering. It had been a few months since he had felt anything other than his hand, and the orgasm he felt tugged at every muscle in his body as Rikku’s eyes fluttered with surprise, her release a haze of twitching pleasure while Wakka’s cock filled her hungry pussy with his seed.  
  
He pulled out slowly with a long wheeze, his cock twitching desperately in relief as thick dollops rolled out of Rikku’s ravaged pussy. The Al-Bhed girl laid there in hungry satisfaction, tongue brushing over her lips with a low sigh of pleasure.  
  
“Mn…wow, Wakka…no wonder Lulu got pregnant, you cum like a geyser.” She grinned happily. Wakka felt his face flush as Lulu’s snickers edged into the conversation. Jeez, even after all that, Rikku still had enough energy to mouth off?  
  
“It’s been a while, ya!?” Wakka protested in irritation, fingers running through his hair with a light huff. “Did you uh…did you like it though Rikku?” he asked after a moment. “Cause, I mean…”  
  
“Mm, you kidding?” Rikku smirked hungrily. “That was amazing, Wakka! This is definitely worth sticking around for!”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Lulu smiled. “Thank you for helping me with this, Rikku.” Finally some peace and quiet, she didn’t mind the noises…the noises meant Wakka’d be more calm and relaxed. If she had to deal with another day of him asking how she was doing and if she needed anything, she really _would_ set him on fire.  
  
“Yeah, sure…leave it all to me,” Rikku grinned drunkenly, even as the nagging little thought trailed into her head. How in the _Ramm_ was she supposed to explain this to Yuna? __  
  



	2. Maybe It Won't Be So Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku has some odd doubts about the plan she has willingly thrown herself into, but now she is in too deep (read: Enjoying it too much) to really complain. However, there are a few issues that aren't so easily remedied by a good time.

There must have been some look on Rikku’s face that gave away the horrifying reality of what she had done to Lulu, who seemed more amused than anything else.  While Rikku had plenty of bravado at the sight of Wakka’s thick cock eager to bury itself deep into Rikku’s willing body, there were complications that she hadn’t…particularly thought of in the moment of her excitement. And yet here she was, simmering in an afterglow and wearing little more than a shy amount of satisfaction while her hand seemed to eagerly stroke up and down Wakka’s morning wood at the breakfast table. It was weird, pleasantly weird, but _weird._  
  
“That’s what you’re worried about?” Lulu said, her chuckle as husky as ever as Wakka shifted contently with an easy breath. Rikku wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed or not, because her tongue slick hand was working up and down Wakka’s shaft. What was handjob to go with the morning meal? “Yuna finding out?”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be bad?” Rikku mumbled, her swirl eyes watching Wakka’s swollen cock twitch against her smoothly shifting hand. Jeez, Lulu wasn’t kidding about him being backed up…’you know what they say about Besaid men’, she had said with some wry amusement. No, Lulu…no she didn’t know _anything_ about what they said about Besaid men at all. Still, she promised to help and she was still doing it.  
  
“Just…tell her you’re sphere hunting or something, ya?” Wakka sighed, leaning back on her elbows. “What’s the big deal, Rikku?”  
  
“Says the guy getting sex,” Rikku pouted, picking up the pace of her hand almost out of some childish rebellion, all that did was make a pleasant little groan escape Wakka’s lips that made her flush carry right between her legs.  It wasn’t fair how this dumb bumpkin Blitzball player was such a _turn on._ It didn’t help that she hadn’t exactly been active for a while, and this guy being a hot mess over everything she was doing was such an ego boost, how was she supposed to say no? __  
  


“I’ll handle Yuna,” Lulu assured easily. “You hold your end of the bargain, and I’ll hold mine, Rikku.”

“Um, sure…” Rikku grinned faintly, squeezing the base of Wakka’s cock as he grunted in surprise. “Is he always this, you know…”  
  
“Eager? Yes,” Lulu chuckled. “They say Blitzballers have lots of stamina, you know…their sport isn’t exactly an easy one.” The thought had faintly crossed her mind, but she was honestly more in amazement than anything else.   
  
“Right, so can I just um…” Rikku said faintly as Lulu tilted her head a fraction.  
  
“You can do whatever you like with him,” Lulu stated easily. “He understands the rules…and the consequences of breaking those rules,” she purred, settling her unyielding gaze to her husband. “Don’t you, Wakka?”  
  
“I do, I do,” Wakka insisted with a faint exhale. “C’mon, Lu! I promised, didn’t I?”  
  
“So there you go,” Lulu said easily. “It is not my place to tell you how to do this, do what you feel is right.” The was a faint pause in Rikku’s expression as her hand lazily slid across the thick, pulsating shaft in her hand. Her mind was honestly abuzz with just what she could do, as opposed to what she _couldn’t._ She had never really been shy about sex, most people were too stuffy to have any fun with it…but here she was on some bumpkin island getting a dick on a proverbial platter. What was a girl supposed to do?  
  
“Got it,” Rikku purred happily. Besaid Islanders weren’t really too shy on nudity anyway, given the kind of temperatures they could have when summer came around. But that still didn’t stop her main problem: Yuna, and Paine. Oh, _ramm!_ If Paine found out, she’d never hear the end of it! To say nothing of Yuna!  
  
“Are you okay, Rikku?” Wakka said dryly, watching her face go through a storm of seemingly random emotions.   
  
“Ugh,” Rikku sighed, her fingers finally shifting away from Wakka’s throbbing erection to rub her face. “Man, since when did sex have to be so complicated?”  
  
“Eh?” Wakka grunted. “What are you goin’ on about now, girl? What’s it matter if Yuna knows, eh? It’s not like she’s going to stop it.” He said, sitting up a little.  
  
“Yeah yeah,” Rikku sighed. “But the Brother would know, and Buddy! How am I supposed to explain it?” she huffed, elbows on the table with a pout. Her sexcation was starting to become a headache-cation.  And after all the fuss to get Yuna out of here, she was back here on her own! How was she supposed to justify that, too?  
  
“Let me handle it,” Lulu chuckled. “Trust me, Rikku.”  Trust her? Well, she didn’t see why she couldn’t…after all, they had fought Sin together and everything, and Lulu was one of the people who was on her side when she first joined their little group. And Lulu had contacted her about this, not anyone else, it was strangely flattering in the same way all of this was just strange.  
  
“Okay, okay…I’ll trust you,” Rikku huffed faintly, her eyes drifting back to Wakka’s expectant erection and another rebellious flush taking over her face.  She glanced up at him, as he was looking at her with that dumb bumpkin grin that only made her sock him in the arm in irritation. “You don’t have to look so smug about it, you jerk!” she huffed, shifting to settle on his admittedly muscular thighs. Her jokes about his fitness aside, she was wondering where the ‘tubby’ was.  
  
“Sorry,” Wakka laughed. “You’re just really cute, Rikku.” And there it was, that stupid, simple charm that got her all flustered as she slid her arms around his shoulders lazily and shifted her hips up with a faint sigh. She’d never hear the end of this…but she found herself less conflicted when the familiar pressure between her legs slowly sunk down with a content little whimper. Wakka’s heavy exhale only made her shiver more as her hands trailed along his toned chest like some anxious fangirl, were there even Auroch fangirls?    
  
“Nnh,” That low little growl that came out of his throat as his lips started to attack her neck made her squeak in surprise, her eyes fluttering in satisfaction while her hips started to shift down slowly with pleased little whines. No wonder Lulu got pregnant, Rikku was putty in Wakka’s hands, which were doing wonderful things to her butt, he was pawing at her rear end and she kind of liked how rough it was. It wasn’t long before she slid her arms around Wakka’s neck and started to bounce on his lap with a moan of pleasure. This bumpkin was giving her some of the best sex she’d ever had!  
  
_Rikku?_ Came the soft tone of her cousin through her ear, her body flushed almost immediately in embarrassment as her comm went off in her ear, and she couldn’t believe that she _completely forgot_ that the little bit of Machina attached to the helix of her ear was still there. Rikku’s hips stopped as she caught her breath and pressed her finger against the device. Oh, crap. Crap. _Lynb_. _Lynb!_  
  
“Yunie?” she said sheepishly. “Um, what’s up?” Wakka’s hands slid down her back curiously, causing Rikku to bite her lip with a faint exhale as his hips shifted faintly.   
  
_We were just wondering was going on at Besaid? What did Lulu need you for? You didn’t contact us yesterday._ Mostly because she was too busy getting fucked by the man currently rolling his hips into her slowly, making her breathe out in pleasure. She couldn’t say anything either, and a sharp glance down at Wakka’s grinning face made it clear that he knew.  
  
“O-Oh, um…” Rikku said, letting out another little breath as Wakka shifted forward. “Yeah, I’m okay…I’m just um, helping Lulu with stuff.” That was the worst excuse on the entire planet, but it wasn’t wrong either! She wasn’t lying, she just wasn’t being honest! What was Wakka doing? Why was he doing it!? Couldn’t he tell she was talking with Yuna?  
  
His grin was irritating as he shifted on top of her, her legs parting subconsciously with a faint little gasp as Wakka’s hips started to buck into her, the soft smack of his cock made her bite her lip in pleasure, his balls meeting her pussy made her shiver with delight as she bit down on her finger to stop the worst of it. He just didn’t care, did he? The stupid jerk!   
  
_Do you need help?  
  
_ “Yes…” Rikku whined. “I…I mean no, no! I’m fine…just, it’s a lot of wo-rk, that’s all!” she exhaled, hands running desperately to Wakka’s wrists. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was trying to do, but his hands squeezing her breasts felt amazing, and she mashed his palms against them with a pleading little look as he shifted on top of her.  
  
She was a simple girl sometimes, she liked having a guy on top of her and pressing her down, her hips lifted up greedily for more of his perfect cock as she locked her legs around his waist, her heels digging into that toned blitzballer butt.  “I’ll call you later, Yunie, okay?” she whined, head arched back as Wakka put those hips to good use.  
  
_Rikku? What’s that noise?_  
  
The sound of your cousin getting fucked by a hot island bumpkin? The fact that she wasn’t even trying to stop him while Yuna could hear the harsh smack of Wakka’s animalistic hips into her eager little body? Yeah, maybe she’d not say any of that. She’d have to come up with a better reason, something that’d give her enough time to think of something that made sense.

“Nothing!” she squeaked. “I’ll call you later!” she said, turning off the communicator as her face hit another shade of red as she glared up at him, or tried to. It was really, really hard to be angry when Wakka’s muscular hips had cast a spell on her weak vagina, the way that cock was moving was poetry, and it made her toes curl in delight as she let out another long whimper of pleasure. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, the man above her grunted faintly in recognition but all it seemed to do was speed up his ravenous thrusts.  
  
“What?” Wakka growled, nuzzling against her neck to kiss and bite the tender skin. Rikku’s neck craned eagerly to the side with a flutter of her eyes, her breath never quite able to catch up with the pace of his cock smacking wetly into her. She was in heaven, he was so perfectly strong! Hard enough to make her pussy tingle every time he drove it in, but not painful.  
  
“Nothing,” Rikku cooed drunkenly, her eyes half lidded in bliss. What was she even mad about? How could she be mad right now when Wakka was doing all of this to her? She was glad the pace was a little slower, because she wanted to savor that feeling a little bit longer. Wakka’s lips never stopped moving, which made trying to savor the slow pace a lot more difficult. Her neck was loved on with his kisses and nibbles before he trailed down to her collarbone, which made her squirm in delight and made it worth the temporary lapse in his eager hips, it was incredible just _feeling_ him inside her. She settled up on her elbows with her faint whimpers never stopping, his mouth trailed along her breasts to suck and lick as her head lolled back.  
  
“Wakkaaaa….” She whined out, her hips shifting faintly with a mewl of impatience. “That’s not the part I want!” Her nipples were murdering her right now, and his suckling and biting was the worst, best thing he was doing besides his dick. “Come on, fuck me already!”  
  
“I have been,” Wakka purred in response, trailing kisses back up her chest and along her jaw. She returned the favor by slipping her arms around his neck again to kiss him, their tongues met and her heels dug into his butt again as a reminder, and like a Chocobo to a rider, he started moving again. She whimpered in thanks, eyes closing again to savor the rush of this burly man on top of her as she nuzzled against his neck.  
  
“I want to swallow it,” Rikku whispered against his ear with a playful grin. Wakka grunted against her shoulder, his hips slowing down with an even breath. It was a pleasant sensation to feel his cock twitch inside her, ooh…that really got him going, didn’t it?  
  
“Now who’s the jerk, huh?” Wakka breathed, pulling out slowly. It was really the first time Rikku had paid much attention to it.  But she was absolutely enraptured at seeing that thick member, swollen and red, glistening with her own excitement.  Jeez, no wonder Lulu was happy…he definitely knew how to use it and he wasn’t some dumb clod in the bedroom, just everywhere else. She meant that affectionately, mostly.

“Maybe,” Rikku grinned shamelessly, curling her fingers around the shaft to stroke smoothly as she shifted to lay down in front of him contently, tongue brushing over the fat tip. Wakka shivered pleasantly, hand on her head as Rikku’s mouth enveloped the tip and sunk her lips down all the way with a pleased little mewl of satisfaction, her head beginning its wonderful rhythm.   
  
She was really satisfying Wakka because Lulu couldn’t, and just about every time that thought came across her mind it sent a pleased little shiver down her spine as she let her tongue drag across the underside of his shaft as her lips pulled back slowly with a heavy breath, sucking on the tip while her hand stroked up and down his cock quickly.

Wakka shifted his hips with a groan of pleasure, hands slipping through her hair to buck his hips into her throat. Rikku gagged in surprise, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she focused on her tongue running along the length of his manhood that was forced into her throat. There was something wonderfully wrong with just how much she liked the forcefulness. She could tell just by how tight his fingers were pressed against her skull that he was close, so she just decided to bury her face against his groin with a heavy swallow of his cock.  
  
She felt him tense up and the feeling hit the back of her throat, she pulled back slowly as she sucked, her tongue coaxing more from the underside of his shaft as the flavor of an island diet hit her mouth. Hm, slightly sweet actually…  
  
“Damn, Rikku…” Wakka panted, slowly pulling out of her mouth as he settled back on the cushions with a heavy exhale. “You got a lot of spunk in you, girl!”  
  
“ Cause just swallowed some,” Rikku grinned back easily, licking her lips as she stayed comfortably on her stomach, watching Wakka’s unreal erection finally start to deflate. “So, um…can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure,” Wakka said easily. “What’s up?” Well, it was weird to feel nervous about this considering that Lulu and Wakka were super helpful in wanting this to keep working, but she knew Yunie pretty well…and she knew eventually that she’d come down and see just what she was up to…or in her case, what she was into. Right now she was into Daddy Wakka.  
  
Ugh. Spira save her horrible mind.  
  
“Yunie is gonna wanna know what’s happening,” Rikku mumbled, fingers poking together shyly. “I’m sure Lulu has something figured out, but I wanna make this plan super air tight.” She said, glancing up at him hopefully with those irritatingly dangerous green eyes, bright and soulful for his wisdom to see her through the storm that she would soon have. “So…could you maybe think of something that you’d need me for?”

  
Wakka tilted his head a moment, his expression deeply thoughtful before his lips split back into a grin. “You kiddin? I know exactly what we could use you for!”   
  
“Really?” Rikku smiled happily. “You do? That’s awesome! Thank you so much, Wakka!” she said cheerfully, giving him a hug. “What do you have for me?”  
  
“Ah…well,” Wakka grinned faintly, scratching his cheek. The joy from her face seemed to fade with every passing moment of hesitation, and deep down she was starting to regret even asking. “You’re a good swimmer, ya?”  
  
“…Ya,” Rikku said, eyes narrowed. “Why?”  
  
“We could really use an extra body for Blitz practice, eh?” Wakka said easily. “And there ain’t a lot of swimmers that could keep up with a Blitzer, you know?” This was her out? Her mithril clad defense? Ugh, she didn’t really like Blitzball! But if Yuna found out about this, she’d probably be in all kinds of trouble…

  
Go Aurochs?


	3. A Busted Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, sorry this took so long! It was on my HD for a long time just waiting to be finished. I guess I'm just a 'it's done when it's done' sort of writer! I added a bit more plot, so I hope you enjoy it!

If there was one thing that Yuna knew without any doubt, it was that Rikku was quite possibly the worst liar in existence.  Which was a strange thing to say for someone who spent a lot of her life scavenging and generally having to be a little less than honest, but she couldn’t do it unless it was Brother and even then, you were stretching it. Yuna stared out stubbornly across the bridge of the Celcius, the hum of the engines gratefully better than Brother’s constant humming.  
  
“What’s up?” Paine’s even measured voice broke her thoughts, glancing to her friend. “What did Rikku say?”   
  
“She said she was busy,” Yuna frowned, tapping her knuckles against her cheek. “But I don’t know…” What possible thing could Rikku be doing that  
  
“Busy? Rikku?” Brother said skeptically, letting out a laugh. “Busy and Rikku…ehh, they do not go so well together…”  
  
“Coming from you, that’s funny,” Paine said dryly, hands on her hips. “You work less than she does.” The incoherent sputtering from Brother was enough to make Yuna grin in amusement while Buddy seemed particularly busy with something else on his console, biting his lip.  
  
“I do PLENTY! I am one who pays you!” Brother insisted, standing up to point a finger at Paine as if it was a sword to threaten that apathetic woman. “Rikku is doing nothing but lazy-ing around and slacking! Gullwings! Mission: Rikku Rescue!”  
  
“Well, I don’t think she needs a rescue,” Yuna smiled, glancing to Paine. “But…I am curious why she’s being so coy, well…more coy than usual, are you picking up anything from Besaid, Buddy?” she asked curiously.  
  
“Nothing really,” Buddy mused, waving it off. “Whatever Rikku is doing down there isn’t sphere related.” Which _did_ make it seem like slacking, but Rikku wasn’t usually one to slack so hard that she wasn’t doing it in front of everyone either. Yuna had a weird feeling that she couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Then it is waste of time!” Brother insisted, sitting back down to rev the throttle. “Gullwings! To Besaid!”

\--  
Rikku felt conned if she was being honest. She should have known better, she should have known that this wasn’t going to be Blitzball training or anything like that! Ugh! She was a ball girl!  It _WAS_ Blitz season, and with Beclem and Wakka both helping in training with the Aurochs, she started to become aware of just how much stress Wakka was starting to feel over everything.  
  
That assuaged her irritation somewhat as she waded into the cool waters of Besaid to retrieve another ball. But it wasn’t so awful: All of the Aurochs were young, fit bumpkins like Wakka and she was perhaps more than happy to dive into the water in her tight little yellow bikini to retrieve their wayward Blitzballs to maintain their training efficiency.  But that didn’t really highlight just how fast she needed to be to keep up. Beclem seemed almost irritated with her presence, which only inspired her to stick around more. She returned from the water and dropped her pair of Blitzballs with a heavy exhale, water running down her toned body. Wakka seemed remarkably smug about his crafty little plan, which Rikku had to admit while it wasn’t crafty…it was darn clever.   
  
Beclem was a brutal instructor, and this wasn’t exactly her just running around looking doe-eyed to a bunch of young boys who wanted to show off and therefore try harder. And…more importantly, Rikku was never afraid to get into some mischief.  She was more than happy to scamper along the sands with a content little hum, amused at the eyes that followed after her.  
  
“Ey! Eyes ahead, ya?!” Wakka barked at the Aurochs as their attention snapped right to Wakka. “You ain’t got time to be ogglin’ no pretty girl!”   
  
“Sorry Captain!” They shouted in unison as Beclem shook his head with a long, drawn-out sigh like some overgrown child if Rikku had any opinion about it. Ugh, why did the Youth League even want this helmeted jerk-face here anyway? So, what if they lost…well, they didn’t lose last year with Tidus! But still!  
  
“You guys can do it!” Rikku smiled cheerfully, hands on her thighs as she leaned forward to offer as much encouragement as her nubile body can. “It’s just laps! You can do that in your sleep!” She had never seen a group of guys so quick to eyeball her in her life. It was kind of flattering!  She knew she wasn’t ugly…but wowee! She felt like she was gorgeous here! Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad!  
  
“Ugh,” Beclem muttered. “Come on, you sad sacks of meat! Six laps around the island! Let’s go! The fiends will be good exercise!”  
  
“Captain, come on, ya?” Datto said miserably to Wakka. “You gonna let this new guy tell us how to do our own training when you’re standin’ right there?”  
  
“Sorry,” Wakka grinned. “He’s all of our trainers, ya? So, come on, don’t be whining like a bunch of girls!” he said, turning to follow after Beclem. “It ain’t that bad!”  
  
The unified groan made Rikku grin in amusement, hands behind her back. Honestly? She was exhausted…she had been running balls back and forth for the past few hours. She didn’t even know if she could carry herself to Lulu’s home to properly rest, but more walking to save herself from this stupid task of ego boosting eye-candy was a welcome one.  So she gathered her skirt and boots up with a tired sigh and headed down the worn path with her shoulders drooped.  
  
Honestly, between this and all the sex that Wakka wanted, she was pooped. She probably could have been jumped by a fiend and barely notice. Now that the excitement had worn down and Wakka wasn’t anywhere near her, oh man…she was so tired. She was surprised she made it to the gates of the village without falling over. Lulu’s tent was like an oasis in her exhaustion desert. She felt relieved when she stepped inside, her feet taking her to one of the nearby beds to promptly collapse with a long groan. Lulu glanced at her in passing, amusement clear on her face.  She had visitors, but it was clear that she had never noticed them. Yuna seemed surprised at how worn down Rikku actually was, and she actually felt bad! Yuna thought Rikku was just lazing around or something but she was clearly working very-  
  
“Lulu…your hubby is an animal,” Rikku groused, eyes closing. “I swear, all he wants to do is just stick it in and never stop!”  
  
…hard.  
  
“What?” Yuna said in surprise and almost abject horror. “R-Rikku! You aren’t-…”  
  
Rikku’s eyes shot open and she snapped back to see Paine (who looked somewhat amused for a change) and Yuna, who looked absolutely shocked as Lulu couldn’t help but laugh. Rikku’s face exploded in crimson.

 _“Cuh uv y pedlr, E's yh eteud_ …” Rikku muttered quietly to herself, before grinning. “H…Hey Yunie-“  
  
“Don’t you ‘ _Hey Yunie’_ me!” Yuna said, cheeks heating up. “Are…are you sleeping with Wakka?! What’s going on, Lulu?”  
  
“I asked her to,” Lulu said casually. “Wakka has quite the libido, Yuna.” Yuna was speechless, or perhaps she just didn’t know what to say at all about it. This was something that Lulu wanted? Why? That made no sense! If Wakka was frustrated then…then he would just have to wait or something, right?  
   
“Kinky,” Paine added in in amusement, head cocked. “So, that’s why you’re so worn down?”  
  
“Shut up,” Rikku pouted, hands twisting stubbornly against her skirt. “I-I mean, _yes_ but what was I supposed to say?” Well, that answer was blatantly obvious by the heterochromatic eyes that she was upset, and that made sense. Still though!  
  
“You were supposed to say no!” Yuna huffed with her hands on her hips. “That’s…I mean, you’re not supposed to do that when the two of them are married! That’s such a silly thing to ask for, Lulu! How could that possibly help?”  
  
“It has,” Lulu said flatly, feeling relieved. “Thank Spiria that it has, Wakka has been such a fussy mess that I swear I’m going to set him on fire…he has nothing to do but worry about me, it’s a wonder he’s been relaxed enough to even go for Blitzball practice.”  
  
“Isn’t he retired?” Paine asked curiously.  
  
“I asked him to not be,” Lulu said dryly, her dark eyes meeting the newcomer easily. The gaze was intense enough that Paine swallowed. She was starting to see why Rikku thought Lulu was ‘a teensy bit’ scary. “He has nothing to do but distract himself from his own thoughts, I was hoping Rikku could relax him…and she has.”  
 

“With sex,” Yuna added in flatly. “You’re serious, Lulu? Rikku, of all people?” _Of all people?_ What did that even mean!? Rikku felt strangely insulted at her cousin’s insinuation. What, was she not sex material or something? Or was she holding some weird standard because it was Wakka? Ooh, did she-…nah, no way. Yunie would never think twice about doing it with someone that wasn’t her pretty lover-boy.  
  
“Wakka suggested it,” Lulu said in amusement. “As much as I wish you didn’t know, I figured eventually you would be too curious for your own good, Yuna.” Hm, Lulu figured it would bother Yuna  
  
“And I’ll have you know that I’ve been doing a good job, _Dryhg oui jano silr…_ ” Rikku mumbled. “It’s just tiring is all.”  
  
“Well, I guess as long as it’s okay…” Yuna sighed wearily. “But is this really the best way to do it, Lulu? Rikku looks so tired, how often are you guys doing it?”  
  
“A _lot!_ ” Rikku huffed. “I didn’t even know a guy could BE that backed up! I swear he hadn’t had sex in five years!”  It was impressive though, in a weird way. She had never gotten this much attention in her life, and it felt weird to complain about.

  
“Hm,” Lulu mused, fingers tapping along her chin thoughtfully. “Well, Wakka and I have a very active life, actually and normally I am happy to satisfy him, it’s nice to get that kind of attention.” She grinned.  “But right now…I don’t really have any desire while I’m pregnant, and I don’t think it’s fair to Wakka to let him stay frustrated.”  
  
“I don’t see a big deal here,” Paine decided. “Not like she got blackmailed to do it.”  
  
“Aw, Paine!” Rikku cooed happily, springing up to hug her…which was stopped by a firm hand on the shorter girl’s forehead as she flailed for her hug. “You do care!”  
  
“I mean…I guess so…” Yuna flushed in minor irritation. “I just…you know, this seems a little odd, Lulu.”  
  
“Wakka is an odd person,” Lulu chuckled. “He has very particular needs, and I can usually provide for him, but he said he thought Rikku was cute so I decided to ask her.”  
  
“That’s it?” Rikku flushed faintly. It was still flattering, but _that was it?_ What if Wakka had said Yuna was cute? Or that he wanted someone like Lulu to do it?   
  
“What else do you need?” The mage woman responded a faint smile. “Are you upset that Wakka doesn’t profess his deep love for you?”  
  
“ _Nooo!_ ” Rikku whined. “I just, I don’t know! I thought there was some special reason!”  
  
“Trust seems to be a pretty good reason to me,” Yuna said flatly. “Come on, Rikku! Don’t be so spoiled!”  
  
“Spoiled!?” Rikku said, sounding more scandalized by the minute. “Hey! I got asked out of the kindness of friendship to help! I’m not spoiled!”  
  
“Someone is complaining about a lot of sex, sure sounds spoiled to me,” Paine smirked faintly. “But I guess we don’t have to worry about her anymore.”    
  
“I guess not,” Yuna smiled. “Well, then I guess we’ll leave you to it, Rikku! Have fun.”  
  
“Wh-hey!” Rikku pouted, scampering to the edge of the bed. “Don’t…don’t you guys want to help me! He’s a complete handful!” Yuna and Paine glanced at each other curiously to silently ask themselves the question before shrugging almost in unison.  
  
“Nope,” Yuna responded cheerfully. “This is your mission, Rikku…not ours, let us know when you’re finished!” she said, turning to leave with Paine.  
  
“But-but-but-but-but, Yunieeee!” Rikku whined, grabbing her by the ankle as she walked out of the tent regardless, dragging her cousin along with an irritated sigh. “We’re a team! Gullwings forever, right? Right? Paine?”  
  
“Right,” Paine said dryly. “That doesn’t mean we triple-team sexual conquests.”  
  
“Exactly,” Yuna said, gracefully stepping out of her grip. “Enjoy your vacation, Rikku!” she said, leaving her cousin laying half out of the tent as she slumped over with a defeated sigh.   
  
“Rikku, I think you might be overdramatizing things a bit…” Lulu chuckled faintly. “I know he has a high libido, but all you need to do is say no.”  Rikku squirmed in irritation at that, slumping on her back with a faint groan.  
  
“But…it feels nice,” she pouted, brows knitted together. “I just didn’t know it’d feel _this_ nice all the time, how was I supposed to know he’d be this horny!?” Well, that was a fair assessment. Lulu wasn’t quite sure how her husband’s libido would be either…it had been a few months now and the baby could be coming anytime within the next month.  Maybe she should have asked him earlier.  
  
“Sorry,” Lulu smiled. “I wasn’t expecting him to be so eager…you’re welcome to leave if you want, Rikku.”  
  
“No,” Rikku huffed. “I said I would help you, Lulu…and I will! I just need to be more creative, that’s all!” she decided, rising with some tender grumble as she rubbed her back. Oh, she had a plan now…one that made Lulu slightly wary, or amused. She couldn’t tell which. But Rikku absolutely refused to be beaten by some Blitzball Bumpkin!  
  
Wakka didn’t want to admit to Lulu that he appreciated the feeling of being a Blitzballer again, but he did. Although his declaration was still true, he wasn’t the captain in so much as he was the most experienced person on the team, but Blitzball had been his life for so long that it was hard to just completely remove. He returned to his tent pleasantly exhausted and to the sight of Lulu cooking dinner on the fire outside.   
  
“Where’s Rikku?” Wakka asked in passing, fresh from the local bathhouse.  
  
“Around,” Lulu said easily, rotating the spit. He glanced at her curiously but paid it little mind. He was going to enjoy the time to just relax and enjoy the feeling _of_ being relaxed. Lulu wasn’t wrong in that he needed some stress relief and Rikku had definitely been helping.  
  
What didn’t help was how he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up like a frightened cat when he entered the sanctity of his own home. He glanced around curiously, but didn’t feel entirely relaxed until he heard the scamper of light footsteps and he turned around…but not fast enough. He saw a blur of blonde hair and suddenly his arms were jerked behind his back. He turned again, only to catch the playful little giggle of Rikku as her deft movements suddenly found his wrists locked together in a tight silk, remarkably tight silk.   
  
“Wh-Rikku!” Wakka stammered. “Cut it out, ya!?” he ordered before he was shoved onto his bed, Wakka landed on his back with a grunt, staring up at a naked and furious looking Rikku.  
  
“Listen up, Wakka!”  Rikku declared firmly. “I am not some…some _bucket_ for you to dump your seed into, _Oui bajandat bek_!” she said, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. “I am a woman that needs rest, and we’ll do it when I _say_ we’ll do it! Understand?”  
  
“…Yeah?” Wakka said, brow arching. “Since when did you not wanna do it, Rikku?”  
  
“Not the point!” Rikku protested hotly, neck burning from the embarrassment. “You can’t just…just mount me whenever you want like you’re some kind of _dog_ -“   
  
Wakka cocked his head to her curiously, looking at her up and down. “Well, okay…if you say so, Rikku,” he mumbled, shifting faintly as he regarded her. Rikku watched, almost unabashed as Wakka’s erection rose to very clear prominence. The nerve of this guy! She was telling him…ugh! Fine, she’d show him.  
  
“Let me show you what I mean,” Rikku purred, shifting closer to shove Wakka back, hands settling on his chest as she slid forward, and slid her pussy right across his shaft. Wakka hissed in pleasure, eyes closing. “R…Rikku…!”  
  
“Nuh-uh…” Rikku purred, her voice breathy and mild as she started to roll her hips against the thickness of his shaft, her flexibility was on full display as she rolled her hips up to the tip and down to the base with a heavy coo of pleasure, his cock slowly becoming smeared with her eager wetness. “This is on my time, buddy…it’s a two-way street!”  
  
“Ugh…” Wakka groaned, his cock throbbing along the silk friction as Rikku smoothly slid along his cock like the dangerous little witch she was, his head lolling back. This was the worst kind of tease! He was squirming in some small way to get some kind of freedom or more, but Rikku’s hips were moving so fluidly that all he could do was shudder in bliss.  
  
“Mn…this is more my speed,” Rikku purred, hands on his shoulders as she continued to work her friction magic up and down Wakka’s impressive cock. The impatience of Wakka’s hips was hot, the frustrated grunts and groans even better.  The fact that he was pinned down on the bottom of her while she was working her hips back and forth was a sense of power that Rikku hadn’t expected, and that alone was _hot._  
  
“C’mon, Rikku! I’m gonna cum, ya?” he panted heavily, head lolled back.  Ugh, couldn’t she just put it in for a second!?  
  
“Mn, maybe I am too…” Rikku egged on with a playful smirk. “What’s the big deal?” she moaned, eyes fluttering in satisfaction. The sense of power, the feeling of his cock slipping along her lips was the best and worst tease. She wanted to ride him like a Chocobo, but that would ruin the point she was trying to make! “My time, not yours…got it?”  
  
“I got it, I got it!” Wakka shuddered heavily, sucking in a breath as Rikku shifted forward with a hungry smirk and pressed down against his twitching tip, she shifted her hips to the left and to the right before rolling them again in a smooth rhythm. It was torture, and Wakka hated how much he liked it. The short, jerky motions on his sensitive tip make him suck in his breath as his only warning, Rikku shifted her hips back just in time to see a long, thick line of cum splatter across his chest as Wakka groaned heavily. She grinned in victory, fingers wrapping around his twitching shaft to squeeze his cock and urge out more of his tasty cum.  
  
“Good,” Rikku purred, shifting down to drag her tongue over his mess on his stomach as he groaned faintly. That islander diet wasn’t a bad one for flavor, it had a slightly sweet taste to it, but that was all the favors he was getting today as she stroked him long and firm. “Now you’re gonna lay there and think about what you’ve done!”  
  
“What?” Wakka mumbled blearily as Rikku rose, content and satisfied at her latest victory. “What do you mean ‘think about what I’ve done’!? You’re the one that did this!”  
  
“I know, and it was pretty good too!” Rikku giggled as Wakka shifted with an irritated grumble to sit more upright. This wasn’t easy with his arms tied, but he wasn’t some weak little chunk of meat for her to do this to!  
  
“Oh, I see how it is, ya?” Wakka grumbled, shifting unpleasantly as Lulu came in with a smoking plate of freshly cooked fish and vegetables. “Lu, can you help me out here?”  
  
“Mm?” she said, her eyes catching sight of the entire scene with some mild curiosity. “…What’s going on?”  


“I showed him who was in charge!” Rikku stated proudly, hands on her hips. Lulu glanced at Wakka, who looked somewhere between embarrassed and irritated and she laughed.    
  
“You let some little pixie tie you up, Wakka?” she grinned. “I guess she was right up your alley.”  
  
“That is…that is completely beside the point!” Wakka stammered, face heating up. “C’mon, Luuuu! I’m hungry!”  
  
“Wait,” Rikku grinned, her nose catching a scent of something really _good_. And it wasn’t the dinner that Lulu cooked either. “He likes it?”  
  
“Mm,” Lulu hummed in confirmation. “He’s like a dog that misbehaves, he likes being corrected and being told he’s a good boy, maybe now he’ll listen to you since you put him in his place.”  
  
“Ooh, I get it now…” Rikku purred, glancing to a squirming Wakka. “That’s why he’s okay with you bossing him around.”  
  
“It ain’t ‘bossin around’, thank you very much,” Wakka mumbled. “Lu jus’ knows how to get me to do stuff.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Rikku grinned. “So, you keep him happy with sex?”  
  
“Keeps me happy too,” Lulu hummed. “I think he’s learned his lesson, Rikku…you can untie him.” Rikku looked over to him with an arch of her brow, hands on her hips. It was hard for her to look imposing when she was naked and he was twice as wide as her, but she thought she gave it a good effort.  
  
“Fine,” she huffed. “But the next time you jump me without me saying so, you’re gonna get popped.” She threatened with a fist tightened in front of him with a determined frown. “Got it?”  
  
“Alright, alright! I wasn’t even doin’ that anyway! Jeez…” Wakka grumbled.   
  
“Nuh-uh, you don’t get to do that!  Not after I got conned into being your little Blitzball girl!” she huffed. “I did not come here to become eye-candy for a buncha bumpkins! I came here to help Lulu and that’s it! Especially now that Yunie knows what I’m doing here!”  
  
“…She does?” Wakka mumbled. “What did she say?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Lulu and I took care of it!” she waved off. “So, we clear then? You want this work you’re going to treat me right!” Wakka was…faintly sure that he was treating her right in the first place, but Lulu wasn’t being any help and it seemed like he had no choice.  
  
“Okay…” Wakka sighed heavily. “Sure, Rikku…what exactly does that mean?”  
  
“That means you and I are going on a date, buddy! We’re going to Luca!” she insisted. “Or else I’m not helping you!”  
  
“Seems fair,” Lulu smirked in amusement, eyes glittering with unhidden joy. Wakka frowned at his wife in irritation. “She is dedicating a lot of time for us, Wakka.”   
  
“I mean, I guess so…” Wakka grumbled. “But what if people say something, Lu?”   
  
“Who is going to say what, Wakka?” Lulu said, rolling her eyes. “Why do I care what people say about our marriage? Should I be expecting you to elope with Rikku?” Despite the entire nature of it all, Rikku felt just a tiny bit jealous: This kind of bond really impressive, and she felt increasingly warmed by the fact that they trusted her that much.  
  
“W…Well,” Wakka mumbled. ‘I mean, I guess that’s true too…”  
  
“Yeah, so it’ll be fine!” she promised, hands behind her back. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere fun and spoil me a little, ya?” she grinned as she leaned forward. “You get sex, I get some pampering…that’s not so bad, right?”  
  
“…Guess not,” Wakka agreed warily. “But leavin’ Lu by herself-“  
  
“Wakka, I am not an invalid,” Lulu reminded sharply, and Rikku could almost _feel_ the magic in the air. “Go with Rikku to Luca, I will be _fine._ ”  
  
“Alright!” Rikku cheered. “I get a date! This’ll be fun!”  
  
“…Sure,” Wakka sighed heavily. “Um…can someone untie me now, please?”  
  
“No,” Lulu smirked. “Not until we finished eating.” Ooh, there was that vindictive look in Lulu’s eyes that made Rikku feel very strange, but in a pleasant way. Wakka sagged his shoulders with a long sigh but laid back, grumbling something or another.   
  
Women. He should have known this was bad news!


End file.
